


Midnight

by herat



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, M/M, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herat/pseuds/herat
Summary: Иногда Джейс представляет, как расскажет обо всем родне





	Midnight

Иногда Джейс представляет, как расскажет обо всем родне.   
Например, вновь обретенной бабке, все пытавшейся разглядеть в нем кого-то другого. Или Лайтвудам, пока еще свежи впечатления от _прошлого_ признания. А, может, Иззи, каждый божий день грозившейся устроить его личное счастье? Интересно, кто из них больше оценит?   
Определенно, не Алек. Алек любит четкие границы, а это... На это не так-то просто навесить ярлык.   
Впрочем, Джейс и не пытается.   
\- О, нет, - с трагизмом, достойным большой сцены, вздыхает Майя в душных сумерках, - он опять это делает!  
И, не дождавшись ответа, легонько пинает Джонатана, притворяющегося спящим.  
\- Что? - послушно зевает тот, не открывая глаз.   
\- _Думает!_  
\- После того, как усердно мы старались вытрахать из него все мысли? - вот теперь в голосе Джо все та же театральная обида. - Предупреждаю: на меня сегодня больше не рассчитывайте. Я выложился на все сто процентов.  
Это да! Зад до сих пор горит огнем от его усилий...  
Вот это признание, наверняка, оценит Алек! Хотя... У Алека большая и светлая любовь, несходящие засосы, которых он давно перестал стесняться, и завидная уверенность в завтрашнем дне. Они же - просто наслаждаются моментом.   
Джонатан всегда приходит на взводе, всегда - после очередной перепалки с авторитарным отцом, давно решившим, как сын проживет свою жизнь. И каждый раз Майя льнет к нему почти с материнской нежностью, порхая легкими поцелуями по острым скулам и сухим губам. Щедро одаривая лаской, которой никогда не хватает для Джейса. С Джонатаном они всегда занимаются Любовью - ни больше, ни меньше - чутко и чувственно, оттягивая подступающий оргазм, пока в сознании остается хоть одна связная мысль.   
Джейс сыт любовью по горло! После нескончаемой драмы с Клери он, как подросток, наслаждается бессмысленным сексом, гонясь лишь за собственным удовольствием. В _его ночи_ они почти никогда не успевают добраться до кровати или даже выпутаться из одежды. Нет никаких запретов, никаких границ, лишь возбуждающая помесь пота и смазки в воздухе и жадные стоны, заполняющие интимный полумрак спальни.  
\- Это ничего не значит, - предупредила Майя в тот первый вечер в Охотничьей Луне, и несложно было догадаться, что когда-то ее сильно обидели. В редкие минуты слабости, когда броня из благоприобретенного цинизма дает трещины, они с Джонатаном буквально вплавляются в нее, заполняя собой до предела, укрывая своими телами, словно щитом.   
В такие ночи становится болезненно очевидно, что это значит _Что-то_ , и однажды им все же придется подобрать подходящий ярлык.   
Если, конечно, хватит духу...


End file.
